


All Will Be Well

by maddiebug



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Azula deserves a redemption arc, Azula isn't going to be best friends with the gaang, Character Development, Gen, but she will grow as a person, its 2020 lets do this, long fic, multi-chapter, redemption arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: After a psychotic breakdown that left her powerless, friendless and alone, Azula has to figure out what's really important,and maybe admit that she wasn't always right,and maybe apologize to her Ty-Lee and Mai, for leaving them in Boiling Rock, among other things.And maybe she isn't as alone as she thinks she is, after all, Zuko wouldn't try to spend time with her every day if he really hated her.Azula herself doesn't think there's anything worth redeeming, she should be shipped to prison, far away from anything or anyone that she could hurt, but maybe with some support, she can grow and change as a person, at least enough to forgive herself.
Relationships: Azula & Katara (Avatar), Azula & Mai & Ty Lee, Azula & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 56





	1. The new day dawns,

**Author's Note:**

> In Avatar, there are obvious parallels between Zuko and Sokka. I think that's why their characters are so easy to write together, they have a lot in common. You know who else has a lot in common?  
> Katara and Azula. 
> 
> This is post canon, Zuko has only been firelord for maybe a day at the beginning, but I'm ignoring the comics, (maybe adding elements of the comics into this) because Azula ran away in them and that's chaotic and not a great way to start this.

The first thing Azula noticed when she woke up was how cold she was. She was the princess of the Fire Nation, it was embarassing to think that she wasn't capable of regulating her body temperature, even during sleep. That was child's play. Any decent fire bender could keep themselves warm, and Azula was a master at firebending.

She had the hottest, most powerful blue flames in the Fire Nation. She could summon lightning from her fingertips, but she was cold. It was almost laughable.

She sighed, rolling over to adjust her blanket. It didn't help. Instead, she sat up and started meditating.

Even at her lowest, Azula was always able to summon fire. It usually took less than a minute to center herself and find a spark. Even the smallest spark could quickly blossom into the brightest flame. She normally could feel the heat of Agni in her heart. 

Now, she couldn't. When she closed her eyes and focused, there was nothing. (Well, not nothing, she had a heart beat, there just wasn't a spark). 

The next thing she noticed was that her hair was down. She didn't feel the weight of her crown in her hair, piled atop her head. She felt lighter, somehow, but it wasn't comforting. 

Her hair fell into her face, obscuring her view and-

Bangs?

Azula had bangs? Agni what was she thinking?

There were no mirrors, but she knew it was bad. The last time she had cut her own bangs was after Zuko was banished. They had taken forever to grow back, and father was very disappointed in her. 

She was not a disappointment. She was a perfectionist, which was why it was so unsettling how uneven her bangs were. Chunks of hair fell directly into her eyes, all over her face.

It was like she had haphazardly chopped her hair off with a sword. Where were her servants, maids? There were people that should have stopped her from making such a frivolous mistake like bangs. 

The only person Azula knew that could pull off bangs was Mai, but Azula couldn't ask Mai for advice. Mai was a traitor to the fire nation, and Azula had left her and Ty-Lee in prison, for treason, where they belonged. 

No one can betray Azula and get away with it.

Azula took a deep breath and shivered. Agni, it was cold.

She had never felt this cold, this alone. Not even when she had gone in the freezing waters of the Northern Water Tribe. Azula was a warrior. She could deal with a little bit of cold air like nothing... except she couldn't.

The pit in her stomach grew.

She took a breath, exhaling deeply. And then again. Great. She couldn't even breathe fire. She was as useless as a peasant.

It was like she had been chi-blocked, but even then, she could feel Agni's spark. Now, she just felt cold and hollow.

Empty. 

It was the unpleasant feeling of failure. Azula didn't like the sinking feeling in her stomach, the lump in her throat. Azula wasn't a loser, she was the champion.

She didn't remember much, after Zuko shot flames at her, the rightful Fire Lord. It was really quite dishonorable of him. She was a better fighter though, so she didn't know why she was the one lying in bed, injured. 

Then, Azula remembered the water bender. Somehow, Zuko and that Water Girl must have defeated her. Together. They probably cheated. 

She had been surrounded by water on all sides, unable to move. She couldn't start a flame, and she couldn't breathe. 

And then she woke up here.

The room was rather bright, but it gave Azula dark, sinister vibes. It felt like the kind of room one would go to to get their leg amputated. It was the room Zuko had been sent to after he got half his face burned off, like an idiot.

She was in the sick room.

Azula wasn't sick. She had never been sick in her life. She had no time for any sort of weakness like that. 

It wasn't until she made a move for the door that she felt the pull of the cuff on her hand.

Great. She was imprisoned. Captured. Stuck.

Zuzu was going to banish her. What karma.

It was only right, that he as Fire Lord dispose of anyone who wasn't loyal to the crown. 

And she had stolen it from him. 

Azula let out a scream.

It wasn't pretty. She let out all of her pent up rage and frustration. Ozai had named her his rightful heir. Zuko wasn't even his real son. She had Sozin's blood running through her veins.

She was created to be a leader.

How dare he imprison her. Zuko had the audacity to take the crown from the strongest fire bender in history, the rightful heir to the throne.

He was going to feel her wrath.

She would challenge him to an Agni Kai, and she wouldn't hold back. Father had spared Zuko's life, and it cost him the crown. Despite any connection Azula felt for her brother, she was not going to make the same mistake.

As soon as she figured out how to get out of these chains. 

And once she made her hair presentable. She'd have to find a comb. And a few hairpins. (Maybe more than a few, if she wanted to hide the chunks of hair she had snipped in some pathetic attempt at bangs). 

After all, she couldn't reconquer an empire while looking like a slob. That would be very unprofessional of her. No one would respect a leader who wasn't presentable. 

And Azula was nothing if not presentable. She was the epitome of perfection.

But she was trapped in the sick room, unable to bend. It was a temporary ailment, of course. It was impossible for bending to be removed permanently.

She almost felt nauseous at the thought.

Almost.

After all, Azula didn't get sick. She didn't make mistakes.

She couldn't afford to.


	2. And I am practicing my purpose once again

Someone came running into the room.

The water tribe girl. The one who had defeated Azula.

Even just looking at her made Azula feel cold. 

Azula sighed, waving her away. "Leave my presence."

"Are you okay?" She crossed her arms. "I heard the scream."

"Why do you care?" 

"Because that's what I do. I care about people. If you're in pain, u can heal you."

"I'm not in any pain." That shut her up. And it was the truth. Azula wasn't in any pain. At least not physically. She felt cold and unsettled, and the lump in her throat wouldn't go away, but she wasn't going to admit that. "How much longer will I be held here?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" Azula rolled her eyes. "When is the trial?"

"Trial?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No. There's no trial."

Azula took a deep breath. She wasn't used to dealing with such stupidity. "How dumb are you? When is the trial for my banishment?"

She had the audacity to laugh. In Azula's face. "You aren't getting banished."

It was a lie. And not even a good one. Azula didn't believe it for a minute. "Sure."

"Zuko wants to help you."

"Help me?" Azula laughed. "That's a good one. Zuzu knows he needs my help. He's too weak to rule on his own."

"Zuko is doing a great job, fixing all the messes Ozai created."

"Father was a great leader."

"...yeah, we're going to have to agree to disagree."

"You know I'm right. He's going to come back and take back over the Fire Nation."

"That's not going to happen. The avatar defeated him."

"Impossible. The avatar was a weak little boy-"

"Apparently, he was stronger than you thought. I remember you also underestimated my abilities-"

"You're lying."

"Its the truth."

"Father isn't dead. He'll free me from this prison."

"Azula, you aren't a prisoner."

It was at this point that Azula would've breathed fire in her face, if she could have. "Then why am I in chains?"

"If you're not injured, I'm going to leave."

"Good. I don't like you."

She laughed. "I don't like you either, Azula."

"They why are you trying to help me?"

"Because Zuko asked me to heal you? And that's what friends do."

"Zuzu doesn't have any friends."

"I'm Katara." She held out a hand that Azula did not take. 

Azula rolled her eyes. "I won't remember that."

Katara sighed. "Well, it's been lovely meeting you, but I'm going to get Zuko."

"You don't have to lie."

"I'm not?"

"I know you're afraid of me."

Katara laughed in her face. Laughed. "Azula, you're the one who should be afraid of me."

And then she left.

Damn that girl could make a dramatic exit.

Azula tried to ignore the shiver that went down her spine. 

Just because the water peasant had beaten her once didn't mean she could do it again.

But maybe she could. Maybe her water had invaded Azula and was infecting her mind. Maybe she was using water bending to cancel Azula's fire bending. 

It made perfect sense. It was a conspiracy.

As long as Azula pretended like nothing was wrong, they would keep up their little charade. 

It wasn't like Zuko, the Fire Lord had time in his schedule to visit a traitor.

She blinked as the donor opened a second time. 

"Zuzu?"

He sighed. "Hello, Azula."

"You've finally come to banish me?"

"No."

"When's the trial? I know my days are numbered."

He shook his head. "I'm not going to banish you."

Great. He was playing mind games too. She wasn't going to believe it for a second. "I tried to kill you."

"You're my sister. You need therapy, not a death sentence."

"That's not what father said about you."

Zuko clenched his fists. "I'm not father."

Ooh. She hit a nerve. It was always fun to make Zuko cry. "You aren't strong enough."

Zuko took a breath. "I just came to talk."

"Then talk." 

"I brought some tea-"

"Leaf water? Gross." She frowned. "You know I don't drink that. I thought you were on my side. You hate tea."

"Actually, I've gained a new respect for tea."

"Well, you've lost my respect."

He laughed. "Yep, you're definitely Azula."

"I'm not a joke. I am the rightful heir to the throne and you should fear me."

"I'm not going to be afraid anymore."

"So you had to chain me down?"

"Its for your own protection."

"Who do I need to be protected from?"

"Yourself. Azula, last time you were awake-" Zuko shook his head. "I can't lose you."

"You don't actually care about me." Azula rolled her eyes. "You can stop pretending."

"Of course I do." His eyes were watery, but Zuko always had been the more emotional sibling. He cried once when Azula threw a rock at a turtleduck. It didn't even touch him. Emotional instability was just one of many ways that Zuko was weaker than Azula. "I'm not pretending."

"You aren't fooling me."

"Azula, you're my sister. Doesn't that mean something?"

"It means that I have to kill you in order to retake the throne."

"Is that your plan?"

"I'm working out the details."

"You'd really kill me? Your own brother?"

"For the throne?" Azula paused for dramatic effect. "Without hesitation." 

It didn't get the intended effect. Zuko looked annoyed, not afraid. She was a real threat. He should fear her.

Zuko sighed. "I do care. I'm not banishing or killing you."

"Yet."

"Or ever."

"Whatever, its just not in your political interest to kill me."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're not even Ozai's son. You need someone who has Sozin's blood on your side."

"Azula, I think you're getting delusional again."

"I am only speaking the truth."

Zuko took a step back. "I'm gonna send Katara in. Maybe she can help you."

"Well, now that you mention it," Azula shrugged. "I guess u have a slight headache."

She could probably gain more information from the water peasant. It wasn't fair that they were withholding the information about the trial. She had a right to know. She had a right to defend herself. 

She wasn't supposed to be chained up and sentenced. 

She had to figure out an escape plan. 

And then an assassination plot.

After all, she couldn't become Fire Lord if Zuko was still alive. 

It would be Karma, really. After all, he was planning to do the same to her.


	3. It is fresh and it is fruitful if I win

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The italicized part is flashbacks, in case that isn't clear

Azula was going to interrogate the water tribe peasant, Katara. She was a traitor to the empire and as soon as Azula regained her powers, Katara would be smited. A snap of her fingers, and she'd be gone.

Unless of course, she had some sense and helped Azula. It could be useful to fight Zuko's fire with water. If that happened, maybe, Azula would be merciful. She would merely banish Katara from the Fire Nation.

Either way, the situation did not go as planned when Katara walked back in the room. 

Azula sat up straight and produced her most menacing smile. "What is Zuko's plan?"

"Plan? He just wants you to go to therapy and heal." 

"What's his motive?" Azula wanted to groan. She couldn't deal with this fake, innocent act the peasant was putting on. 

"He's your brother." 

"That's not a real motive." It wasn't. People didn't just help other people to be nice. Clearly, he needed Azula.

Katara paused. "That's what siblings do."

"You're useless." Azula sighed. "Clearly you have no information. And no siblings."

"I actually have a brother." Katara responded through gritted teeth. "Sokka."

The name sounded vaguely familiar. It reminded Azula of headaches. The thought increased her current headache. "Did he hit me in the head with a boomerang?"

"Probably."

"That's quite annoying." Azula shook her head. "So, you understand why I have to kill Zuko."

"No?" Katara frowned. "I'd never do anything to hurt my brother."

"Weird."

"Do you want me to heal your headache or are you just going to keep insulting me for actually caring about my brother."

"Insulting you is fun." Azula smirked. Maybe, if she could upset Katara enough, she could fight her. That seemed like fun. It was rather boring in the sick room, Azula could use some entertainment.

"I'm doing this because Zuko asked." Katara sighed, loudly. Then she started waving her hands around. 

"What are you doing?" Azula tried not to shrink back in fear as Katara covered her head in water. She felt a familiar cold flow throughout her body. Agni had abandoned her. Soon the water would encircle her face, and she'd stop breathing and- "get it off!" She shrieked, a little more panicky than she would have liked to sound.

"Whoa!" Katara lost control and all of the water fell to the ground. She gathered it back into a ball, moving her arms like waves. "Do you want to be healed?"

"Yeah, of course." Azula frowned. "What happened?"

"You startled me."

It made her almost laugh. Katara was weak, if her bending could be subdued by startling her. Azula mentally bookmarked that information and filed it away for later. "Can you really make my head stop hurting?"

"Of course." Katara's water swelled back and forth like a wave.

Back and forth.

And then it went into Azula's head.

Into her mind.

...

_Azula was a little girl again._

_Zuko sat next to her and read her a book._

_No one told him to, he just wanted to._

_..._

_She was six, and Zuko was feeding bread to the turtleducks. It was boring. Azula held out a piece of bread, until one came close enough to grab._

_With both hands, she picked it up and set it on fire. It's feathers burned quickly, and she couldn't put it out._

_She didn't mean to kill it, but she couldnt get the squawking noise out of her head. For weeks it haunted her._

_Zuko had been devastated. Her mother scolded her for being cruel to animals. The turtleducks fled whenever Azula came near the pond. She was almost ashamed._

_But father laughed. He congratulated her on discovering her firebending and immediately gave her firebending tutors._

_They had turtleduck soup for dinner. It made Azula sick._

_He rewarded her for doing something mean._

_It didn't make sense._

_..._

_Azula was nine, and very bored. Her father was holding an important dinner, for important people, and she and Zuko had to sit there and behave. It was so boring. She would much rather have been outside, throwing fireballs at a target. Or she and Zuko could sneak off and play a game._

_Zuko always played games when she asked._

_Azula took her teacup, and shattered it against the table. All eyes turned to her._

_She started bawling. It was genius, really. She could blame anything on Zuko, and her father would believe her. It was the best game._

_"Zuko smashed my cup." She sobbed._

_Ozai glared. "Is this true?"_

_Zuko, the idiot, nodded. "Yes father."_

_He didn't have to take the fall for her, but he did anyways. He accepted a punishment that should've been hers._

_Instead, Azula watched and laughed as Zuko had to pick up the shards by hand._

_When he cut his fingers, she showed him how to cauterize the wounds._

_He cried._

_..._

_Zuko was 13 and Azula was 11. Ursa disappeared overnight. Azula eavesdropped on a conversation between father and grandfather._

_"If you want the throne, you must experience the pain he went through."_

_"I don't understand-"_

_"Dispose of your oldest child, and the crown is yours."_

_It was too much for Azula to bear. She understood. Her father just wanted power. Zuko was in the way._

_He was just collateral damage._

_She didn't want him to die though._

_Azula ran into his bedroom and told him. He called her a liar. She told him to flee._

_He didn't listen._

_The next morning, Mother was missing and Grandfather was dead._

_Zuko was alive._

_..._

_Weeks later, in a cabinet meeting, Azula noticed a flaw in the plan. "He can't sacrifice all those soldiers. Its a suicide mission."_

_Zuko only repeated her words._

_Ozai glared at Zuko. "You dare disrespect the general?"_

_"I'm sorry, it just-"_

_"This is war Zuko. Sometimes, there are losses. We have to accept that." Ozai had a cold look in his eyes. "We can't save everyone."_

_"We don't have to kill them._ "

_"Sometimes, you have to lose to win."_

_"That doesn't make sense." Zuko protested._

_"Azula understands, she's always been smarter than you."_

_Azula nodded mutely. It was always better to agree with father._

_"You could save them." Zuko frowned. "You don't have to let them die._

_"I didn't have to save you." If Azula hadn't been paying attention, she would've missed father's threat. "You disrespected his honor, son, and now you must pay the price."_

_Like an idiot, Zuko agreed. "Yes father."_

_"An agni kai."_

_..._

_Azula was watching from the side, as Zuko kneeled, begging for forgiveness._

_He didn't even fight back._

_If he had, father would've killed him._

_All he had done was repeat what she had said. Really, it should've been her out there._

_The thought made her sick to her stomach._

_Zuko's screams as his face was burned echoed through her ears._

_It was worse than the turtleducks._

_She felt nauseous just watching._

_..._

_Zuko was shipped off on a boat, in search for the avatar._

_Azula wasn't even a teenager, and she knew it was an impossible quest. Zuko would never be allowed back._

_He was abandoning her._

_"Father, why? Zuko is a Prince, he should live in the castle with us."_

_"He's not my son." Ozai threw a letter at Azula. "He's lucky I let him live. You, my daughter, were born lucky."_

_It was a compliment, but a twisted one._

_She read the paper, her mother's writing._

_It was all there._

_Zuko was only half her brother._

_His life had been a lie._

_He didn't deserve to live in the palace._

_Azula still felt sick._

...

Azula sat up, and threw up over the side of the bed.

With a disgusted look, and some waterbending, Katara cleaned up the mess.

Azula blinked, checking her surroundings.

She was still lying on the sick bed. 

None of it had been real. 

It wasn't real. 

She glared at Katara. "What did you do to me?"

The water bender took a step back. "I just healed your headache-"

"No." Azula snarled, "you put visions into my mind. You're distorting reality. You're tricking me."

"Sometimes, memories resurface-"

"You're trying to brainwash me." Azula's eyes were wide. For the first time in her life, she understood fear. "I won't allow it."

"I really wasn't-"

"Leave." She growled. 

"Okay." Katara reached for the door. "Should I get Zuko?"

"Like he has time for me." Azula scoffed. "Leave me alone, to think."

"Yeah, I can do that. Do you need any food, any water?"

Water. Azula shivered at the thought. Water was what caused her to be ill in the first place. "Some food would be nice. I could stomach some bread and fruit." Then, as an afterthought, she added, "I don't want any of your poisoned water."

"I'm not trying to hurt you." Katara made eye contact with her. "I am a healer. You can trust me."

"You're my enemy."

"I'm Zuko's friend."

"You poisoned my mind." Azula took a deep breath. "If I can't trust myself, I can't trust anyone. Especially not you."

"I was only trying to heal you. The damage was deeper than I though, I apologize-"

"Just go."

Katara left.

Azula had a lot to think about. 

Like the fact that her headache was actually gone. It had been healed.

Katara hadn't lied about that. 

Her memories taunted her, trying to tell her something she didn't understand.

She didn't want to feel shame and regret, but it was all she could feel.

She shivered, feeling alone.

Maybe father _had_ been too cruel. Zuko didn't deserve to be banished, even if he was a bastard child. It had all been her fault.

Azula disrespected the General.

She was the one who should've been banished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was weird... sorry, but I had to give Azula some motivation for change. She has to see the error of her ways, before she can move on and improve.
> 
> Also this is turning into a lot more Katara than I originally intended. Oop.


	4. Chapter 4

The next time Zuko came into the sick room, he stood near the door. "Azula-"

"I need to say something." She cut him off. "And I'm not going to repeat it, so listen up."

"I know you're mad at me." Zuko sighed, "but you're my sister. I couldn't just banish you."

"You should banish me." 

"You were defending the Fire Nation. You thought you were doing the right thing."

"No, that's not what I'm talking about."

"It isn't?"

"No." Azula shook her head. "I should've been banished years ago."

"You never did anything wrong. You were a prodigy." He shrugged. "I was the disappointment."

"I was a liar." Azula looked down. "I sabotaged you to look better."

"I know."

Azula closed her eyes. "I didn't want to hurt you, I just wanted to protect myself."

"I just wanted to protect you too."

For the first time in her life, Azula hesitated. She swallowed her pride. "I'm sorry."

Zuko smiled. "Thanks. I've never heard you apologize for anything."

"And you're not going to hear it again."

Zuko laughed, breaking the tension in the room.

"That was my only apology Zuzu. I'm not repeating it." Azula smiled.

"I-" Zuko hesitated. Only weak people hesitated. "Can I hug you?"

"No." She had never been one for physical contact. The only person that she allowed to hug her was Ty-Lee. And that was different.

Hugs were a sign of weakness. If she allowed Zuko to hug her, she was providing an opportunity for him to stab her in the back.

"Oh." Zuzu almost looked... disappointed. He hadn't actually wanted to hug her, right? 

The thought almost sounded nice. Azula was dreadfully cold. 

Azula sighed, scooting to one side of the bed. "But I guess you can sit next to me."

He sat down next to her, balancing the tray of tea. "I know you don't like leaf water-"

"Is it warm?"

Zuko put a hand on the teapot. "Do you want it warm or boiling?"

"Warm." Azula shivered. "Its cold in here."

"Cold?" Zuko chuckled, handing her a fresh cup of tea after unlocking her hands. "I didn't realize that was a problem."

"Well it is." She took a sip. "Is this jasmine?"

"Uncles favorite."

"Hmmm. Not bad."

"That's practically a compliment."

"I'm not mean all the time." Azula shrugged. "Only when it's necessary, which is most of the time."

"I'm surprised you haven't tried to firebend your way out."

"I have tried."

Zuko tilted his head. "Nothing here is burned."

Azula took a breath. She didn't know how to confirm her suspicions without sounding absolutely insane. "Zuko, I think the waterbender stole my bending."

"Katara didn't steal your bending."

"She must have." 

"Only the avatar can do that."

Azula froze. "The Avatar can take away someone's bending?"

"Yeah. That's what he did to father. He didn't want to kill him-"

"But that's a fate worse than death." Azula gasped. "I don't know what I'd do without Agni."

"You just told me that-"

"Yeah. I think its temporary." Azula frowned. "When your waterbender-"

"Katara-" Zuko corrected.

"I'm not going to remember that." Azula waved her hand. "Anyways, when she put water in my mind, I felt a spark."

"You did?"

"Yes. The embers are still there, Zuzu, they're just buried. I need something to ignite the fire."

"What are you suggesting."

"Light me on fire."

"What?" 

"Light me on fire." Azula repeated.

"No, you're not in your right state of mind."

"If I get fire, I'm sure I can control it."

"Azula, its not worth the risk. You could get hurt."

"I've been hurt before."

"No. I'm not going to let you get burned."

"I'm sure I'll be able to control it."

"Firebenders aren't fireproof."

"You'd know, wouldn't you?" It was meant to be teasing, but the words came out a little harsher than Azula intended.

Zuko sighed. "Do you want tea, or is this another mind game?"

"While I do like tricking you, you know I'd never lie about bending." Azula breathed heavily.

Zuko flinched, covering his face. "Azula!"

"See, I can't even breathe fire." She sighed. "I'm useless."

"Azula. No one took your bending. When Katara was healing you, she felt something. She told me that you have some sort of mental block."

"I don't know what you're suggesting. I have the strongest mind in the fire nation."

"Azula, all I'm saying is, whatever is happening, whatever this is, it's in your mind."

"Nothing is in my mind." She growled. "I'm not crazy."

"I never said you were." 

"I'm not."

"If we unlock the door, are you going to run?" Zuko crossed his arms. "It wouldn't be the first time."

"Not until I get my bending back." Azula replied honestly. "Are you going to banish me?"

"Of course not."

"You know I'm plotting to kill you, right Zuzu?"

"I'm not dumb Azula. I don't trust you on your own. Yet."

"I want the throne."

"You aren't going to get what you want." Zuko took a breath. "Azula, I want to support you. I'm here for you."

"You're plotting against me. You just want me to admit my treason."

"I'm not. I want to help you."

"Why?"

"Because I'm your brother."

Azula laughed. "That's not a real reason."

"It is to me." Zuko stood up. "Like it, or not, we're family."

"I don't like it, and you're only my half brother."

"Azula, even if you didn't like mother-"

"I'm not talking about mother." She smirked. "Didn't you know?"

Zuko sighed. "Now you're making stuff up."

"I'm trying to protect you. You have no claim to the throne." 

"Azula. You have the freedom to wander around the palace, but I'm assigning you a personal guard."

"I don't need protection."

He stared at her. "Its not for your protection."

Well, it was just typical of Zuko to do something like that. He always threw a wrench in her plans. "Luckily, the Palace guards love me. I'll be able to get away with anything."

"They fear you."

"That's practically the same as love."

"Its not." Zuko sighed. "Look, this person volunteered to be your guard, because she cares about you. I am in no place to offer any sort of relationship advice, but don't screw this up."

Azula laughed. "There's no one left that cares about me. I drive everyone away. That way I can never hurt them."

"I care about you." 

"Do you? Or is it just out of obligation?" Azula smirked. "Or is it fear?"

Zuko took a breath. "I can't do this right now."

"Why not? Its always fun to push your buttons."

"I have stuff I need to do."

"Good luck, you'll need it."

"Do you have to give such backhanded compliments?"

"I could always just call you useless."

"I'm done." Zuko opened the door. "Azula, this is me putting trust in you. Don't light anything on fire. If you do, she will not hesitate to Chi-block you."

A very perky Kyoshi warrior bounced into the room. Azula could practically feel her enthusiasm. It was sickening. "Hey Azula!"

Her voice was familiar. Azula looked up to her face, and once again felt sick.

This whole week was not going well for Azula. 

She had never felt so weak in her whole life.

She awkwardly waved a hand. "Hey."

"So, what do you want to do? You don't have a schedule, but I thought maybe we could get some lunch together?"

"You're my guard?" Azula felt gross. What had she done to deserve such a cruel punishment. Not only had she lost all power, she was going to be constantly reminded of her lowest point. Constantly followed around by the faint scent of betrayal.

"I am."

"I thought I left you in prison."

"You did. I got out. Now I'm a Kyoshi Warrior. Long story." 

"Huh." Azula smirked. "I knew you would never betray me."

"What?"

"You're a genius. I mean, I'm the genius, but you did a good job. I don't know how you managed to infiltrate-"

"I'm a Kyoshi Warrior now." She repeated. 

"You've obviously come to help me take back the throne. I do call a little louder. You will be greatly rewarded for your loyalty."

Her guard sighed. "Azula, I'm here to guard you, I'm not breaking you out of here."

"But-"

"I'm here for you. And Zuko."

"Zuko?"

"Yeah. He wanted someone to guard you, and you seemed least likely to kill _me,_ out of all the guards."

"He was right. I don't want to hurt you."

Her guard stared at her. "You left me in prison."

"Right." Azula cleared her throat. "Well, let's get to lunch. That's a good idea. I could use some food."

"Azula."

"What are we waiting for? Lets go." Azula stood up, stretching her legs. 

If Ty-Lee could forgive her that easily, then she must've done something right. 

They were best friends after all. Azula knew it wouldn't take much to regain Ty-Lee's trust. 

There was an awkward silence as they walked the halls. 

Azula hated it. She hated silence. When things were silent, her mind became plagued with thoughts. The voices in her head screamed of guilt and regret. 

She chose to ignore them, speaking louder. "So, how is Mai?"

"Also out of prison." Ty-Lee frowned. 

It must've been a tough subject. Maybe an apology was due. 

It would convince Ty-Lee that she had changed.

"Good for her."

"She's pissed at you."

Azula laughed. "I probably deserve it."

"For the record, I am too."

The fake smile dropped off Azula's face. "How could you say something like that?"

"Because its the truth. Azula, you're a bitch. You left me in prison, because I didn't let you kill your brother."

"So what?"

"So what?" Ty-Lee sighed. "That's psychotic Azula. Normal people don't kill their siblings, even for the throne. I'd never do that to one if my sisters."

"You abandoned them."

"Maybe, but I didn't try to kill them. We aren't the same."

Azula laughed again. "So you've finally grown a spine?"

"I've just learned the difference between right and wrong."

This new Ty-Lee was feisty. Azula liked it. "I think we will get along just fine."

"If you want to talk, I'm here, okay? Just... don't attack me."

"You know I don't like talking. I'm not weak. I don't have emotions."

"You cried like three days ago."

"That was a fluke." Azula shook her head. "I'm very stable, thanks."

"I never said you weren't."

"I appreciate the offer, but at this time, I have enough people trying to talk to me about feelings. I don't need another."

"Yeah, I get that." Ty-Lee stared at her.

"No."

"I didn't even say anything."

"I know what you were going to say, and no. You're mad at me, remember?"

"Yeah, but still-"

Azula sighed. "Fine."

"Really?"

"You can hug me. Once."

It was warm and comforting, not that Azula would ever admit it. 

She had missed being close to another person. She was touch starved.

But she wasn't weak, so she would never admit it aloud.

After a moment, she pushed Ty-Lee off. "That's enough."

"Azula, you're freezing."

"I'm fine."

"Zuko said you couldn't bend, but he didn't say it was this bad."

"How bad?"

"You feel like a waterbender. Are you feeling alright? I could ask Katara to take a look-"

"I'm always feeling alright." Azula ignored her concerns, and not just because she didn't trust the waterbender. "I thought we were getting lunch."

"Right. Lunch."

She didn't miss the worried look on Ty-Lee's face.

She just chose to ignore it.

There was no reason to worry.


	5. Chapter 5

Azula decided she wasn't going to kill Zuko.

She still wanted the throne, and power, but she didn't have to kill Zuko to do that.

It was more of a realization than a decision.

Katara would try to heal her, and would talk about her life in the south pole.

It was boring, listening to the peasant speak, but Azula slowly found herself paying more and more attention. 

Katara had a brother, and she actually cared about him.

The first time Azula heard that, she had laughed. She thought it was a joke. 

Apparently not. Azula had been raised not to care. She grew up preparing to lead a nation, she didn't have time to care about trivial things, like siblings. 

But it sounded nice. Katara actually talked to her brother, they didn't just argue all the time. 

Azula wanted to meet Sokka. 

She had met him before, of course, but it was brief and she got hit in the head with a boomerang. 

She needed to meet him to understand. 

Her relationship with Zuko was complicated. 

Katara and Sokka had an easy relationship. Azula just didn't know where to begin.

It was always Zuko that tried to reach out. As kids, Zuko had had Azula's back, even when she didn't deserve it.

Maybe it was her turn to do that for Zuko. 

She started by deciding that she wouldn't kill him immediately.

Perhaps she wouldn't assassinate him at all.

She would merely wait until he died naturally to take the throne. 

After all, Zuko had spared her life, even when she didn't deserve it. The least she could do was give him the same. 

And maybe she could tell him the truth.

She had tried, before, but Zuko wouldn't listen. This time, Azula had to make him listen.

Katara had said that siblings protect eachother, and Azula would have to hurt Zuko to protect him.

The truth was painful. He wouldn't like it. But he deserved to know.

And if the truth got out, things would look bad for Zuko. It would be nice for him to have a real member of the Royal Family by his side.

Azula could be his most trusted advisor. Really, if she played her cards right, Zuko could be her puppet. The figurehead. She was the one pulling the strings.

She wouldn't even have to kill him, to get the one thing she truly desired, power.

And maybe she wanted to have a family that actually cared, but that was probably just because she had been listening to Katara too much. 

Ty-Lee cared, but Ty-Lee was mad at her. For some reason. 

Locking someone in prison wasn't the worst thing Azula had done. And Ty-Lee was a traitor. She deserved it. 

Azula pretended to forgive, but she didn't forget. 

The only person she could truly trust was herself. 

**Author's Note:**

> So uhh yeah, Azula doesn't have her bending, at the moment, but she does have her attitude and intense superiority complex. That's gonna be hard to overcome. 
> 
> The title is after the song "All Will Be Well," by The Gabe Dixon Band, the chapter titles are lyrics to that song. Honestly I'm not 100% set on that title if you have a better one let me know. 
> 
> Let me know what you think so far? If you have any suggestions I'd love to hear them. I have a vague idea of where I want this to go.


End file.
